Into Your Arms
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: Now, it was him and her, and the both of them blocking out the world. SasuSaku. AU.


**inspiration? OUR PROM NIGHT. :D ~ I actually wrote this months ago, but it was not SasuSaku. so I altered it. **

**enjoy! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Click. Clack. Click.<em>

Her black stilettos jangled at the cemented floor. It echoed through the empty parking lot, deafening her ears with every step she took.

But she kept on running.

She just _kept on running_.

She held her long, flowing gown tight around her fisted hand. She didn't wish for such an expensive and nice dress to go to waste, to get all muddy because of the small drizzle of rain that showered the town just minutes before she hopped off the bus.

Her tresses were all tangled, her tiara hanging onto strands of her pink hair. If her hair wasn't in a fancy bun right now, her tiara would have fallen off the bus.

The bus—

That 200 yen bus ride—

She remembered something getting caught on the bus door when she practically dashed out of her seat and hastily yelled out to the barker for the bus to stop.

"Ahh, _shit_."

* * *

><p><strong>Into Your Arms<strong>

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

As she run, getting closer to her destination, — a fancy restaurant the school council called _City De Luxe_— she tried to feel for her small pouch, which she already knew she left on the bus, or well, _the door_ of the bus. It was probably still hanging there, the contents (mostly paper bills and coins) possibly falling off while the bus hurdled through the stony road. Or maybe the next person who jumped off caught it and took it away.

She took a sigh of relief, and _thank God _she thought of tying her cellphone up with the lacy strings of her heels (like Hilary Duff in Cinderella Story, a movie she watched yesterday). She took out her cellphone, somewhat loosening the strings on her ankles and mid-legs. She saw that she got more than ten texts and at least five missed calls. How she didn't feel it vibrate was beyond her.

With her hands pre-occupied, the edge of the gown met the dirty soil, and she can't do anything about it.

_"A stain and it's yours, miss."_ The seamstress had warned. She smiled at the old woman and had promised that the dress would be as good as new when she returns it.

She almost cried when she saw that it wasn't a stain, it was a freaking mess. _Just like she was_.

And, _fuck_, was she late. She could actually _hear _that giant clock tower in her head strike twelve. She cussed profanities at the chilly breeze, and she hated herself for stuffing her shawl inside that pouch.

When she stepped on the tiled floor, she let out a breath of air she didn't know she held. Her hands shakily grabbed the shiny, golden handle of the stained glass door. As it opened, she heard faint music.

She peeped inside.

Her world crumbled.

* * *

><p>He hated his friends.<p>

How could his own friends leave him here with an injured leg?

* * *

><p>"<em>Sprained your leg, Teme?" Naruto asked, grinning.<em>

_Shikamaru and Neji were at the door already, talking with their dates._

"_Isn't it obvious, dobe?" he snapped, gritting his teeth, feeling his leg ache once again.  
><em>

"_Next time, don't drink too much punch."_

_Sasuke glared at his comrade. "Next time, don't spike the punch."_

_There was a small moment of silence, then the annoying sound of Naruto's nails drumming at the table.  
><em>

_Sasuke sighed. "What now? I can take care of myself."  
><em>

_"You're still drunk."_

_"Idiot. I am not."_

_"Okay, fine. You're sober enough," Naruto shrugged. "You know, to go outside and almost trash yourself after prom."_

_"I was drunk then, Dobe." Sasuke backfired. "It wasn't my fault. It was yours."_

_"Oh, sure! Blame it on me.__" the blonde retorted, rolling his cerulean eyes at the brooding Uchiha._

_Sasuke stayed quiet, his eyes closed.  
><em>

_Naruto stood up, the chair creaking when he pushed it back._

_"__We'll come back after we send our dates home safely, got it?" Naruto waved his hands as a signal for goodbye, and linked his arms with Hinata, the girl he took to prom._

* * *

><p>Oh yeah. Like <em>that.<em>

He looked down at his leg, flexed it slowly, and then gradually moved it to and fro, making sure it won't throb when he stands up. It did, though he can endure the ache.

The faint sound of the door creaking open caught his attention.

He expected Naruto to burst out of the door, saying _'sorry we were out too long'_, sling his arm around his shoulder, and help him walk.

But no.

He didn't see a boy wearing a tuxedo; but he did see a quite interesting mob of pink hair and a jade-colored satin gown.

He can't explain why he stood up, and walked towards the smell of such a feminine perfume. Like the first day of spring. So fresh and intoxicating.

He doesn't know why he can't stop himself from walking.

And he doesn't even want to talk about how his leg felt like it wasn't even sore at all.

* * *

><p>She took small and quiet steps inside, noticing the men removing the streamers and the banner that said <em>"Junior-Senior Promenade"<em>. A young boy was sweeping up the confetti from the floor, and another one fixing the stereo. A group of employees from the restaurant were getting rid of the balloons on the stage, and another man was on the highest steps of a ladder, fixing the lights, probably the spotlight.

She stayed there, hope lost and expectations shattered.

She only wanted one thing, and that was to have the_ best _prom.

She looked around, just one last look at the whole place. Tears— which she blinked away furiously, clouded her vision.

Then she froze to her spot, seeing someone approaching her.

She didn't know how the stranger got to her so fast, yet so gracefully at the same time. A hand wrapped itself around her small wrist, the fingers oddly warm against her cold skin. It sent goosebumps running up and down her spine, yet the contact was a pleasant greeting.

She looked up and saw dark orbs staring at her, and she guaranteed they were the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen.

* * *

><p>Her skin was cold to the touch, and looking closely, he saw that she was shivering vaguely.<p>

She looked at up him. Her eyes were like empty, green bottles. Like pale green moss, with tears welling up at her eyes making it shimmer like glass. However, her eyes showed a depth of brokenness, and a hint of ruined dreams.

But, he believed they were the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen.

* * *

><p>"Uh—hello." she started. <em>Laaame<em>.

He just looked at her eyes. She was obviously devastated, and apparently scared.

This girl…

"You're from Class B. You're Sakura."

The way her name slipped out of his tongue was _wonderful_.

"Yes. And you're Sasuke. From Class A, as I can remember."

They knew each other very well, but they can't clarify why they can't say each others name without feeling the far-off sense. As if they were complete strangers.

"Why are you late?" he just had to ask.

She blushed, embarrassed. "I—uhh, took the bus."

'_Wearing a gown?' _he was tempted to question. But was wise enough to keep his cool.

"We went on a family trip to Sound." She told him. "I was with them, and I thought I could make it back here before five, but because of the rain, it was hard riding the bus, especially with all those workers rushing back home."

"Hn."

Her wrist was still enveloped in his hand, and she couldn't help but flush.

She directed her attention to the ticking clock on the wall, above the exit access.

"It's kinda late." She whispered. She looked at him, seeing if he heard what she just said and might let her go. "I need to go."

But instead, he tightened his grip on her wrist. "Stay."

He looked at her, then to the empty dance floor, then back to her.

He snaked his other arm around her, seeing her jump in surprise. She held onto his arm, feeling his warmth breaking through her cold flesh.

"What are you—?"

"If I ask you for a waltz, I'll be you _first _and _last _dance."

"I didn't say I was going to accept." She grumbled under her breath.

He chuckled. "You held onto me, didn't you?"

She looked back at her shaking hand clasped onto his arm, her cheeks turning pink.

"I hate you." She grimaced.

He guided her to the center of the room, as some of the workers took a glimpse at their way.

"I don't see why you have to. You're probably tired." She stated, feeling quite intimidated by the glances and stares.

He can only smirk.

* * *

><p>"Yo, look at those two."<p>

"Isn't that the guy who was sitting _over there_ just a while ago?"

"Yeah."

The employee looked closer. "Who's the girl?"

"Probably his girlfriend." The other one shrugged.

The young fellow by the sound system turned up the volume (not too much), just right after the song _Insomnia_ ended.

The guy cleaning up saw the expression on the girl's face, and without even guessing, it was _the _song.

One of the employees smiled wickedly, as he ushered the man behind the spotlight.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes went from calm to astonished.<p>

"What is it?"

She let out a small laugh, and then looked at him. "I, uhh—like this song."

* * *

><p>The music in the room was suddenly louder, but not loud enough to hurt their ears.<p>

The dim lights in the room turned off, and then—_poof!_

The spotlight was on them.

Literally.

Now, it was him and her, and the both of them blocking out the world.

* * *

><p>The instrumental intro of the song played, and she <em>just can't stop smiling<em>. She tried to bite her lip to stop her from grinning.

He noticed.

"Is that a mannerism of yours?"

She suddenly looks up at him, releasing her bottom lip from her teeth. "What is?"

"Biting your lip."

"No."

But she started biting her lip again.

"Then stop it."

"Why?"

He looks intently at her swollen lips, then looked at the wall behind her. "Just stop."

"You're blushing aren't you, _S_asuke-_kun_?" she taunted. "Why? You wanna kiss me?"

"What if I want to?" he jeered back.

"I know you won't." she said, sticking her tongue out.

He became aware of the change in her voice, as if she was starting to cry. But he decided to ignore it, and continue on. "Then stop dreaming." His tone seemed flat and unemotional than he expected it to be. It was supposed to come out as a joke.

But really, to be honest, he _was _ thinking about kissing her.

"Fine." She huffed, rolling her eyes. He was suddenly taken aback when she started biting her lip, not because she was trying not to smile, but because she was close to tears.

The guitar strumming part of the song began.

"_There was a new girl in town,_" he sang quietly, just enough for the pinkeate to hear. "_She had it all figured out_."

His left hand, which was on her waist, suddenly reached higher and was now just below her shoulder blades.

"_I'll state something rash,_" he continued, his fingers sliding down her back, his hand creeping dangerously near her _ass_.

She stiffened.

"_She had the most amazing—_" his hand stopped there, then slid up swiftly back to her waist. "—_smile._"

She gave out a small grin at that.

A moment of silence.

"Why?"

"Hn?"

"What you said just a while ago," she said. "What's with that?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because..." she whispered. "It hurt."

He was confused, as he used his eyes to persuade her to explain what she just uttered. But she won't tell him what she meant.

Besides—

He sighed. "Tell me why."

—he looks cute when he's confused.

* * *

><p>"It's because of you." She admitted, after almost a whole minute of silence.<p>

"_Dobe_," he chuckled, never believing that he said that to someone other than Naruto. "What did I do?"

"You're _the_ Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah, so?"

"Let me finish." She glowered. "Why are _you _dancing with someone like _me_?"

He was about to open his mouth to retort again, but with an icy glare sent his way, he shut his trap.

"When we see each other in school again," she sighed breathily. "It would be like before."

"Before? You mean?"

"Before, as in_—_you have never even talked to me."

"So you're saying, that after this, I'd ignore you like I always did?"

"Exactly."

Silence.

"About what you said," he said. "Why does it hurt?"

"Because...well, I thought you were serious."

"What if I was?"

She smacked his shoulder. "Stop that!"

"What's so wrong about saying that? It was _just _a joke."

Was it, really?

"That's the problem." she gritted through her teeth. "For you, it was just a joke. For a girl like me," she clenched her fists. "It _would_ have been everything."

She felt his grip on her waist tighten. "Would have been, you say."

"I hate guys like you." she said angirly. "_Fucking_ jerk."

He looked at her quizzically. "Am I?"

She nodded lividly.

'_I'm falling in love, but it's falling apart.' _ The music was still blasting off the stereo.

"You're wrong."

"No. I'm absolutely right." she explained. "Guys like _you _say sweet things to girls, keep their hopes up, then crush them."

"No, you're _wrong_. And I'm going to prove it to you." he brought her closer to him. "I'm going to prove that I say sweet things because I mean them."

She can't hide the blush that creeped to her cheeks. "F-fine then. Steal my heart, Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

><p>It was silent for a while, as they continue to sway to the music.<p>

The second verse of the song was done and the chorus line played on. '_Into you arms, into your arms._'

Arms…

He noticed her arms.

They were just _there_, hanging limply on his shoulders. He looks at her small frame, and realized that she was quite a small girl, which was why she can't wrap her arms around his neck, or maybe because she was feeling awkward and decided it would be better if she didn't clung to him much.

But then again—

He _tsk_-ed. He held her waist tighter, then lifted her a bit, so that she was stepping on his shoes. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"H-hey!"

"It's okay. It's nicer this way."

—maybe _he _wanted her to be so damn close to him.

She gulped. Her heart throbbed suddenly.

* * *

><p>"<em>I need to find a way back to the start.<em>" They sang in harmony, swinging to the beat.

"Is this real?" she asked, after a whole moment of her silence.

He played with her hair that was actually soft than he imagined. "Yeah."

He suddenly stopped, then let out a mutter.

"W-what's the matter, Sasuke?"

"I sprained my leg just a while back."

"Does it hurt?" she asked, disentangling herself from him, and grabbing a chair for him to sit down on. She crouched down, and poked his leg numerous times.

He looked down at her—puzzled at her sudden action, as she looked up at him—worried about his leg, their eyes meeting, both giving off a radiant gaze. She looked away immediately, hiding the blush covering her face.

Her heart throbbed again.

As he sat down, she started asking him questions.

"How'd you sprain your leg?"

"I got drunk after prom. Tumbled down the stairs."

"Don't tell me..." she snorted. "Naruto-kun spiked the punch."

He blinked. "You _know_ him?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "He's my cousin, why?"

Sasuke groaned, burying his face at the palm of his hands.

"You're gorgeous."

Her heart started throbbing faster.

She flushed a color that matched her hair. "W-what does that have to do with anything?"

"He's not actually quaint as you are, Sakura."

"Probably." she giggled.

He crouched down beside her, the both of them looking at the wide opened door (which was weird because she remembered closing it).

"You're my last dance." He announced. She stayed silent.

"Last dances are more romantic than the first dance."

"I know." she chirped. "But I know it wasn't romantic."

Now, _he _stayed silent. "Maybe it was."

"Nah." she sighed, dismissing the topic with a small wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>"Am I immature for not being able to control my heart from beating like this?" she asked all of a sudden, as she takes his hand, putting it on her heart.<p>

He can _feel _it. Her racing heartbeat, just beneath his calloused hands.

"No." he answered truthfully. "That's just how love works."

She leans her head on his shoulder, and she waited for his reflex to kick in and shove her away.

But he didn't.

"Am I a dreamer if I imagine your heart beating just as rapidly as mine?"

"No." he chuckled. "Because probably, mine's beating just as fast as yours right at this moment."

He held onto her hand, doing the same thing she did.

And there. The fast beat of his heart, just beneath her soft hand.

"D-do you—_like _me?"

"I don't know if I do. But I do know...you stole my heart." he said silently. "I'm sorry, but I just can't hold on much longer."

And he leaned down and gave her a brush of his cold lips on her cherry-colored ones.

He stands up, offering Sakura his hand. She took it, as he helped her stand up.

He smirked at her, as he arranged her tiara, placing it neatly on her head. It was almost a quarter to one. He kissed her forehead.

"One last dance."

She glady accepts.

By now, her heart was throbbing achingly, swelling up _big time_.

And they danced, no music. Just the hum of their voices.

Maybe by now he knows what it felt like to love, for he has never felt anything like this before. She may not have said anything that night which may signify that she had feelings for him, but he was contented, knowing he can learn to care for someone like her. Maybe just _her._

He smiles genuinely, but only by a fraction of a second, before it returned to a smirk.

He held her hand lovingly, caressing her knuckles with his thumb.

He pulled her closer, to prove he meant it—, to make _her _fall in love with him.

What he doesn't know—

"You've proven me wrong, Sasuke-kun."

—she already has.

* * *

><p><strong>finished!<br>**

**as I have said, this is NOT the original version.  
>-the original version is about ME and the guy I have been crushing(?) on. I cut some scenes, made another ending, and made it into a SasuSaku fiction for my lovely readers (if I have any). it was <em>damn<em> hard, because in the original, he kept smiling, and since Sasuke isn't the type to laugh, grin, or just _smile_, I had to actually repeat the boy's role.  
><strong>

**I'm freaking desperate for reviews. please? XD  
><strong>

** BYE. :)  
><strong>


End file.
